


Understanding

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: For Vgalt Dom finds Ange instead of fletch





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> SARC stands for sexual abuse referral centre

Dom was heading down from keller when he saw Ange crying in the stairwell  
Dom “Ange what’s wrong? Is it Chloe”  
Ange “it’s all my fault, I should have protected her” dom took Ange into his arms and gave her a hug.  
Dom “how about we go for coffee and a chat” Ange just nodded and let him lead her into the staff room on Keller. Dom made the coffee and then sat down across from ange.  
Dom “it’s not your fault that Evan attacked Chloe”  
Ange “how can you say that?  
I should have noticed that Evan was a psycho”  
Dom “people like Evan are very good at hiding who they really are, there was no way you could have known”  
Ange “I keep thinking of her at the SARC all alone”  
Dom “you mean Evan raped her?” Dom pushed away from the table and went to stand at the window.  
Ange “yes and I should be with her because I know what she is going through” dom sighed.  
Dom “no you don’t”  
Ange “I do because it happened to me and I can help her through this”  
Dom “I know you were raped and I am sorry but that doesn’t mean you know how she feels because every person handles things differently. But the people at the SARC will be able to provide her resources to help her, they were really great to me”  
Ange “what do you mean, were you raped?” Dom cursed himself for letting that slip because nobody knew the full truth about Isaac and he had hoped too keep it that way but maybe he should tell Ange in order to help her understand that there was no road map she could give Chloe, that Chloe would have to find her own way of dealing with what Evan had done.  
Dom “no it never went that far but Isaac did sexually abused me and no I will not give you the details”  
Ange “on Dom I so sorry”  
Dom “thanks but I’m okay mostly because the SARC helped me find a support group. One of the first things I learned from the group is while people may have gone the same thing as you, they don’t know how you feel. That’s why you need to let Chloe deal with this in her own way and not tell her how she should think or feel because Evan took away her control and she needs to get it back in order to heal”  
Ange “so what I shouldn’t be there for her?”  
Dom “I am not saying that,I just mean that you need to listen to her and not push your own feelings onto her. Ange don’t confuse what happened to you with what happened between Evan and Chloe.”  
Ange “I just want to take away her pain”  
Dom “I know but you can’t. All you can do is be there for her”  
Ange “I also wish I had of been there for you when Isaac hurt you”  
Dom “it’s okay but I don’t want anyone else to know the he sexually abused me understand?” Ange nodded.


End file.
